All Mother
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Based off Thor: The Dark World. When Frigga was helping to protect Jane Foster from Malekith as he attacked Asgard the Aether transferred into her. Malekith figures this out and tries to take the Aether out of Frigga but it will not leave her, so he abducts Frigga. Thor and Loki must now work together to save their mother... but from Malekith or herself?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Quickly Jane Foster follow me." The soft yet still firm voice of the All Mother spoke as she hastily made her way down the bright golden corridors of the Asgardian palace. Not far away the sound of the crumbling pillars could be heard as the palace was invaded by Dark Elves, it echoed through the long hallways and up and down flights of stairs. Only a few steps behind the All Mother the mortal woman Jane Foster held her elegant Asgardian dress up off the ground to allow herself to move faster; her eyes filled with fear as she felt the tremors of weapon fire from the Dark Elves ships. "This way child!" Frigga said her voice hushed as she heard the pounding of Dark Elves fighting their way up to the tower. She opened the door to the chamber and looked back waiting for Jane to rush inside.

"They're so close." Jane said looking petrified with fear as she stared down the hall listening to the screams and shouts of fighting and death. Her hands gripped each other tight as she felt the palace vibrate as it was hit again by enemy weapons and she stood unmoving.

Frigga looked at the mortal woman and only saw yet another scared child looking for a way to escape the demons that plagued her. The thought brought back lovely but painful memories of Thor and Loki; her little sons that used to run to her bedside in the middle of the night for protection from nightmares. The small boys that once found comfort and serenity in their mothers' arms when they were upset or frightened. She knew those times were long gone; Thor had stopped coming to her long ago when his desires to show his father he could be a warrior outweighed his need for his mothers kind words. Loki had always been hers though that was a simple fact; he had always needed her and still needs her even as he spends the rest of his days in a prison cell forbidden from ever seeing his mother again. The All Mother looked at Jane Foster and saw the fear that petrified the mortal swimming through her eyes.

Swiftly she stepped in front of Jane's gaze and looked the woman in the eyes. Frigga reached forward and touched Jane's hands pulling them apart and holding them in her own. "Jane Foster everything will be alright, I will not let anything happen to you." Frigga said with a soothing sincere tone that she had used countless times before to calm her sons. She held Jane's gaze and squeezed the mortal woman's hands softly. "I promise no harm shall come to you." She vowed. Frigga continued to grip Jane's hands, letting some of her magic flow into the woman to try and calm her.

Suddenly Jane's eyes went red and she gasped gripping Frigga's hands tight with such strength that the All Mother could not pull away. "No!" Jane managed to gasp softly almost like a whisper. Frigga looked at the mortal woman and saw a darkness moved through her body like poison in her veins. The darkness of the Aether rushed towards the source of the magic used to try and calm Jane, it pushed its way under Jane's skin and through her veins. Frigga watched with wide eyes as the Aether moved into Jane's arms and hands which gripped Frigga tight. Suddenly she felt the dark element forcing its way into her hands moving from Jane into herself. The darkness coursed into her veins and through her body, the feeling of it burned her blood for an instant and she almost collapsed from the intensity of the darkness inside her. But still the All Mother stood her eyes red for an instant before returning to their natural blue color, she felt a bit weaker and could only imagine what the Aether had felt like when it had first entered the mortal Jane Foster.

Frigga's attention then snapped back to Jane who looked pale and very faint. The young woman looked at the All Mother with regret in her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry." She then tried to step closer to Frigga and collapsed; the All Mother reached forward fast even in her weakened state and caught the unconscious girl. "It is alright child, you are safe now." Frigga said and carried Jane Foster into the chamber closing and locking the door behind her. She then placed Jane in a hidden room where Malekith would not be able to find or harm the mortal her son loved so dearly. Frigga closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the tower for only a brief moment; she heard noises outside the door of the chamber and knew it was Malekith coming for Jane. With slightly more effort than it would usually have taken, Frigga created an illusion of Jane Foster beside her and waited for Malekith to enter.

There was a bang at the door and suddenly the chambers doors flew open, Frigga turned and looked at the creature that stood in the frame. The pale figure had very pointed features including his ears; his eyes were a haunting blue and his face expressionless. He looked at the two women in the room and then entered, "Give me the mortal." He said to Frigga his tone was as blank as his face which made him all the more eerie.

Frigga drew her sword and looked at Malekith, "Never." She said her eyes staring straight into his and her sword ready to fight and defend the illusion of Jane Foster.

"So be it." Malekith said and drew his sword. Frigga looked at him and watched his stance like an eagle, when he thrust forward in attack she blocked and pushed his sword to the side. Malekith pushed back with his blade against Frigga's and aimed to strike his sword down, only to be parried yet again by the queen. She turned and tried to strike him with her sword but Malekith ducked avoiding the blade, but not Frigga's elbow. He growled as her elbow struck him in the face, looking up at Frigga he leapt forward fast and nicked her on the side under her breast plate. When he cut her he saw a red glow in the wound and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "The Aether is no longer in the mortal, it is in you Asgardian." He said and suddenly he heard a loud crash in the hallway and the illusion of Jane faded away. Algrim stomped his way into the room beside Malekith and looked at Frigga.

Frigga looked at Malekith and Algrim with anger in her gaze that masked her fear. "And you shall not wield it Malekith!" She said in a firm and regal tone. She knew that she only had to hold on a few moments longer, she could hear Thor fighting nearby and knew he was coming to aid her in protecting Jane.

Malekith looked at her and as if reading her mind he said, "Your son will not get here in time to help you All Mother." He moved towards her and Frigga swiftly dodged away heading for the door knowing Malekith and Algrim would follow her and leave Jane safe and hidden away. Before she could make it out of the door however she felt a painfully strong hand grip her hair and yank her back unbalancing her. Frigga landed against Algrim and the large altered dark elf gripped her tight, holding her by the throat with one hand, and holding her arms with the other.

Malekith picked up Frigga's sword and walked towards her; he closed his eyes and tried to summon the Aether out of the queen. Frigga felt a painful tingling inside of her but the darkness did not leave her body as Malekith tried to summon it. Malekith opened his eyes and walked over to Frigga examining the queen of Asgard with his ice blue eyes. With a swing of his hand he slapped her across the face with his armored back hand. Pain burned in Frigga's cheek and she could smell blood and felt the small trickle of blood coming from her right nostril, she could feel a cut on her right cheek which stung as it bled slightly. "Interesting," Malekith murmured. "The Aether is not coming to me when I summon it, but does not defend you as a host when I assault it." He looked at Algrim and said, "Bring her with us, this battle is done." He then turned and began walking to the railing of the tower; Frigga watched him and struggled against Algrim. She felt his grip tight around her throat and heard Thor just outside the open doors.

"Thor!" Frigga tried to call to her son though it was near impossible with the beasts' hand crushing her throat. "Tho-" She tried to call again but felt something hit her hard on the head and her vision went black as she fell into unconsciousness. Algrim held the queen tight and walked over standing beside Malekith; under them their ship appeared and the two elves got onto the railing with Frigga secure in Algrims' arms. Thor raced into the room through the open door and looked around his eyes widened in alarm as he saw Malekith, Algrim and the unconscious Frigga on the railing. The two elves suddenly jumped off the ledge into the ship, as Thor raced towards them.

The ship closed its open door and Thor looked down at it as it began to fly off. "NO!" Thor cried running to the railing without a second thought as he watched the ship. The Asgardian prince threw his hammer at the ship to stop it, but before the hammer could hit the ship had disappeared through a portal; taking Frigga with it.

**This is my first story on this site and I really would appreciate feedback and suggestions or criticism. I do not own any of these characters *cries*. There will be more to come this is simply the prologue, I do apologize for any errors or horrible sentence structure. **


	2. King Odin the Coward

Chapter 1

Thor stood at the railing with a look of disbelief and anger on his rugged handsome face. He remained utterly still for a moment and in that moment it felt as though all of Asgard were holding its breath. His intense blue eyes gazed out at the open space where the Dark Elf ship had disappeared only seconds before, taking with it Frigga. With a growl Thor's gaze narrowed and he gripped the railing of the tower so tight that the metal bar dented under the pressure. Thor loosened his grip on the metal railing and hung his head letting his anger melt away into despair.

Behind the Asgardian prince a hidden door opened quietly within the chamber and the mortal Jane Foster stepped out still looking weak and pale. She calmly made her way across the room until she stood only a few feet away from Thor. "Thor." She said with a soft and concerned voice.

Thor's head shot up and his eyes widened at the soft sound of Jane's voice. Turning he felt a sudden relief inside him at the sight of the mortal, "Jane." He said walking over and standing right in front of her. "You are unharmed." He smiled slightly and embraced her gently.

Jane wrapped her bare arms around the Asgardian prince and held him as tight as she could. "Thor… where is Frigga?" Jane asked after several heartbeats of silence.

Thor's face hardened and he shifted his hands to her shoulders breaking apart the embrace. "Frigga…" He began to say but had to swallow back his emotions. "Frigga is gone, taken by the Dark Elves." He said with a firm voice hollowed by grief.

"Oh, no this is all my fault." Jane said looking away from Thor's gaze and concentrating on a cracked tile on the ground.

Thor looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What is your fault Jane? It was Malekith that took my mother. Not you." He said placing his hand under her chin to direct her gaze back to his.

Jane couldn't help but look into his beautiful blue eyes even though it brought her only more pain. "Before Malekith made it to the tower…" She took a breath. "I was scared; I didn't know what to do. I heard the elves coming and I froze." Even though her eyes were gazing into Thor's, her gaze seemed far away, buried deep in the images of the past. "Your mother… she held my hands and looked into my eyes and promised me-" Jane suddenly began to cry a bit as she remembered what happened next.

Thor wiped away Jane's tears and held her tight trying to comfort her. "What did she promise you Jane? What happened next?" He asked in a soft voice that sounded like the peaceful roll of thunder in the distance.

Jane took a breath and continued. "She promised me that everything would be fine; she promised that she would protect me. She held my hands and I felt calmer and I trusted her… I began to feel like nothing bad would happen. But then…" Jane closed her eyes and continued, forcing back tears. "The Aether, it began to move, it began to leave me. It made me hold Frigga's hands so she couldn't pull away, I couldn't stop it. The Aether transferred into her… it hurt so badly and I saw the pain on her face too… her eyes; they turned red for an instant." Jane looked at Thor. "I am so sorry Thor, I couldn't stop it. Malekith took her because of me." She began to cry blaming herself for Frigga being taken and for the pain it inflicted on Thor.

Thor held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "No Jane this is not your fault. This is Malekith's fault, this is the Aether's fault not yours." He held her as she cried and closed his eyes. After several minutes he heard the drumming of feet in the hall outside the chamber and looked up. In the doorway stood the tall beautiful and armored figure of Lady Sif, her silver eyes met Thor's and she instantly dropped his gaze and looked away from Thor and Jane embracing one another. Thor squeezed Jane gently and then dropped his arms out of the embrace. "Stay here." He said to Jane with a nod. Jane looked at him, holding his hand with hers for a moment and then nodded not saying a word. Thor walked past her, crossing the chamber to Lady Sif who stood statue still in the door her gaze still averting his own. "Lady Sif what news do you bring?" He asked her.

Lady Sif's silver gaze turned back to Thor and she said in a soldier like manner, "Odin is furious, he wishes to speak with you; he has also ordered to have Jane Foster put under guard in her chamber."

Anger sparked in Thor's eyes as he heard his father's orders and his hands became fists. "For what reason does he order Jane to be locked in a chamber under guard like some prisoner?" Thor growled in a low voice.

Sif looked at him her mouth opened as though she were about to say something but quickly closed and she remained silent thinking better of her desired remark. After a moment she said in a calm collected tone, "Odin has just witnessed an attack like no other on his home and has had his queen taken from him. I do not know why he has ordered for Jane Foster to be placed in her chamber but I believe it is best that you listen to his commands and go to him. I will personally stand guard over Jane Foster." She looked at Thor her silver eyes softened. "Thor go to the All Father; Jane Foster will be safe with me, you know that."

Thor looked at Lady Sif with uncertainty his eyes, then with a sigh he nodded and said "Please make sure nothing happens to Jane." He then walked past the female warrior and began to walk quickly through the corridors of the palace. Around him lay crumbled pillars and walls, dead and injured bodies of Asgardian and Dark Elves littered the floor quickly being tended to. Thor did not look down at those he passed but kept walking with great purpose to the throne room which he found to be in ruins. Walking around the debris that covered the floor Thor looked at the large black dark elf ship that lay in the center of the throne room surrounded by the bodies of the deceased. He heard the shuffle of foot steps behind him and turned around.

Odin sat on a crumbled throne with a nurse tending to a cut on his forehead, the All Father looked tired and extremely irate as he sat with his weapon still in his hand. "Thor." He said looking at his son with his one good eye. "You will take the mortal Jane Foster back to Midgard at once and return here to help in the defense of Asgard." The All Father said in a scratchy voice his tone direct as he expected no reply to the demand.

Thor looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Father, do you expect me to stand idly by as Malekith attacks all of the nine realms?" He asked standing in front of the steps that lead up to Odin's throne.

Odin's eye suddenly blazed with annoyance, "No I expect you to do your duty as prince of Asgard and next in line for the throne! I expect you to do as I say and protect Asgard and her people! I expect for you to not question me and put your own desires aside and think of the men and women who died today because of that mortal from Midgard that you brought here!" Odin took a breath and looked at Thor. "I expect you to not be so foolish as to fall for the mortal and let all of Asgard fall with you! That mortal has caused us to lose more today than we have lost in over a hundred years!"

Thor looked at his father and stood tall and strong his eyes staring into the eye of the All Father. "So you expect me to stand back and watch worlds fall and be taken by darkness? You Odin King of Asgard expect me to cower behind the walls of a palace and pretend that when the end is at our front gate we can just fight it off? You expect me to hide?" Thor looked at his father and made sure to show how serious he was in every aspect of his being. "Is that what you shall do?"

Odin stood up off his throne and looked down at his son. "Thor today Asgard has lost so much because of a foolish decision you made when you brought the mortal containing the Aether to your home. I told you before and I tell you again, take her back to Midgard!" He ordered loudly.

Thor glared at Odin and said, "Why? Why take her back? She poses no threat anymore, why put her in the hands of harm?" Thor paused and said with a cold voice. "Does Frigga's sacrifice mean so little to you? While you cower like a beaten dog in your palace do you even plan to save my mother?"

Odin lifted his chin a bit; his white beard looked like snow in the golden light. "Your mother knew the risks of protecting the mortal when Malekith came." He said simply, his voice not as loud and much more hollow sounding as he spoke of Frigga.

"You talk about her as though she were dead!" Thor boomed. "Have you given up hope on her so fast?" He challenged the All Father yet again.

"Your mother is strong and I have absolute faith in her, but the Dark Elves are not kind and are certainly not merciful; the likeliness of her still being alive is almost impossible." Odin said. He sounded as though he were trying to regain the roughness and intensity his voice had bore before, but he could not manage it. "Now go and do as I have commanded."

Thor looked at his father with utter disbelief, his jaw tight and his blue eyes narrowed. He bowed his head in respect before turning and exiting the throne room. But instead of heading to the room of Jane Foster; Thor turned once in the hall and began to descend down flights of stairs into the dungeon.

Malekith stood in the corner of a dark room; his pale blue eyes were fixed on the being in the center. On a black stone table in the center of the dark room the unconscious figure of Frigga lay, her eyes closed. The only movement she made was the rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled air. Malekith watched as along the Asgardian queen's cheek, under her fair skin, a darkness appeared like a vine. As quick as the darkness appeared, it disappeared as though it had never been. Malekith watched, showing no emotion except the small tug of a smile on his pale pointed face.

**This is my first story on this site and I really would appreciate feedback and suggestions or criticism. I do not own any of these characters *cries*. There will be more to come this is simply the 1st Chapter, I do apologize for any errors or horrible sentence structure. **


	3. The Master of Darkness

Chapter 2-

The loud sound of Thor descending the golden and blood splattered steps that led down to the palace dungeons echoed through the rows of cells breaking the eerie silence that seemed to envelope the place. The golden prince did not slow his pace as he made his way to the brightly lit prison closest to the stairs. Looking inside the cell with fierce blue eyes he saw a man with black slicked back hair and pale skin that seemed to work with the black and green attire he was dressed in. The man in the cell held a small leather bound book in his hand, his piercing emerald eyes scanning the pages with a rather bored look and he slowly turned the page. Thor watched the man with great irritation, knowing that the prisoner was aware of his presence even if he gave no sign of it. "Loki!" Thor said in a surprisingly quiet but still thunderous voice that would send chills down the spines of most warriors.

The man lounging in the prison cell looked up at Thor with the same bored expression he had been giving to the book, knowing that it would irritate Thor even more. He then gazed back at his book and sighed saying in a monotone voice and acting rather annoyed even though he knew this was just the beginning of his fun, "Yes Thor, what can I do for you?" Loki proceeded to flip the page of his book again and continue to scan the pages. He smiled to himself as he saw the sparks or aggravation in Thor.

"Why did you help the Dark Elves escape?" Thor demanded looking at his once brother but only seeing a man and a murderer of the innocent.

Loki sat up and gave a devious smile to his brother. "Now what makes you think I did that?" He asked holding the book but his intelligent gaze remained on Thor.

Thor growled slightly as he looked up at Loki noticing how entertained the prince of mischief seemed. "The beast Algrim was here fighting as was I, but he somehow managed to slip away from this battle without be noticed. Only one person would help him do so and it is no question who that was." Thor said stepping closer to the force field of the prison cell. "And so I demand to know why?" Thor said in a low and threatening tone.

Loki chuckled slightly as he watched his brother grow angrier. "How is that mortal you are oh so fond of?" He asked with his eyebrows raised in fake curiosity. "Last I heard she was here on Asgard."

Thor's eyes narrowed and he took a breath, his knuckles white as he made tight fists. "Are you trying to say that you aided Malekith and Algrim in hopes of harming Jane Foster?" Thor asked his anger flaring dangerously.

"Oh no, of course not." Loki said with a sly smile. "I only merely suggested to the beast to take an alternate route." Loki saw Thor's jaw tighten as he continued to speak, his voice growing brighter as he enjoyed taunting and mocking Thor, a smile was spread across his face. "So tell me, how is father?" Loki asked.

Thor looked at his once brother and said in a harsh tone, "Odin is alive and strong." Thor paused only for a heart beat before saying. "But he grieves." He kept his gaze on Loki.

Loki leaned forward, clearly enjoying himself. "Why? Because he was too old and feeble and foolish to protect Asgard? Or because his favored son brought a mortal to his home and caused the death of hundreds of his people?" Loki was clearly very giddy now as he watched Thor with his bright green eyes, standing up and walking over to stand in front of his brother.

Thor looked sadly at the ground and then said in an empty and pained voice that sounded nothing like his usual self, "No, because Frigga is gone."

The smile and joy disappeared from Loki's face and was replaced by confusion and shock. He looked at Thor and said in a desperate tone, "What? What do you mean she is gone?"

"Malekith and Algrim took her." Thor said in a sorrowful tone. "During the battle she was trying to calm Jane down as she protected her. The Aether transferred over into her for some reason, and then Malekith and Algrim abducted her." Thor explained and looked up at Loki surprised to see the pain and anger and distress on his face.

Loki looked at Thor and said, "The Aether transferred into her… why did Malekith not summon it out of her then? Why did he take her?" Loki asked sounding utterly confused as he tried to find an answer.

"I do not know." Thor said looking at Loki through the force field of the prison.

Loki looked at Thor and said in a demanding tone, "What is Odin doing about this? What rescue is he planning?"

Thor hated telling Loki the answer because he knew it would pain his brother further. "Odin is not planning a rescue, he believes Frigga to already be dead."

Loki looked utterly disgusted as he heard Thor's words. "He does not plan to save her! He would leave Frigga, his wife, our mother, to die at the hands of Dark Elves!" Loki roared, anger filled his eyes; he looked at Thor and said, "And what of you Thor Odinson? Do you plan to abandon her as well?" He challenged.

"Of course not!" Thor boomed and looked at Loki with rage at the question. "I plan to find her and bring her home!" He said his jaw was still tight and aggravation filled his eyes as he sighed, "If I can find a way to."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked looking at his brother with distress and alarm. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Thor looked into his brothers eyes, "Odin has locked down all of Asgard, no one leaves unless ordered by him."

Loki looked at his surroundings as he thought, his mind clouded with anger and sorrow at all he had heard. Suddenly his eyes lit up, "I know a way out of Asgard, one that Odin doesn't know." Loki was close to the force field as he spoke to Thor. "And I can help you; I can help you save Mother."

Thor looked at his brother with disbelief as he listened to him. "How do I know that you won't betray me, you no longer have my trust or my sympathy Loki. How do I know that you will not just ally yourself with Malekith?" Thor questioned glaring at his brother.

Loki's eyes burned with anger and sincerity as he spoke in a quiet but firm tone. "I don't need your sympathy, and you don't need to trust me." He burned his gaze into Thor's eyes as he spoke. "But you can trust my rage."

Thor looked at Loki, for some reason the Asgardian prince believed the man and he looked at Loki with the same fierce sincerity. "I will let you help me rescue Frigga, but when you betray me I will kill you."

Loki smiled and leaned forward, "When do we start?"

Frigga felt pain not only in her head where Algrim had hit her, but along her wrists and ankles as well. The All Mother opened her eyes slightly and tried to move but felt pain shoot through her at the attempt. Opening her eyes fully she raised her head a bit and saw she was restrained to a black stone table. She looked at the restraints on her wrists and saw dried and fresh blood around them, they were cutting into her skin and with each movement the restraints cut deeper. Trying to control her breathing and slow her heart Frigga laid her head back on the stone, careful not to move to keep the restraints from cutting deeper.

"You have awakened." A cold voice came from the darkness surrounding Frigga and she closed her eyes taking a breath.

Opening her eyes again she looked around and said in a strong and steady voice, "Yes." Out of the corner of her eye Frigga saw a figure move out of the darkness and into the light. Malekith stood beside the table looking at Frigga and she glared up at him.

Malekith moved his gaze over the All Mother looking first at the restraints that cut into her skin, then shifting his gaze up to her face. He looked at the cut on her cheek from where he had struck her earlier and his face remained expressionless. "You are a very beautiful woman, even when you are cut and bleeding." He said running a finger along her jaw.

Frigga tried to move away from his hand and flinched as the restraints cut deeper into her skin. "What do you want?" She demanded still trying to calm herself as her wrists bled.

"Well you already know what I want. I want the Aether." He said in a cold voice and suddenly grabbed her with one hand by her chin forcing her to look at him. "And you took it from me." He said. "The Aether has chosen you."

Frigga tried to pull her face away from him and cringed in pain as the restraints dug deeper. "What do you mean it has chosen me?" She asked her voice still strong though she felt panic on the inside.

"The Aether has chosen to bond with you, you will become the chosen form of the Aether. It lives within a host, but it is drawn to the over whelming good and light in you and your magic. It will turn all that light into darkness and claim you as its form, you will become the Aether." Malekith said and ran his finger over her cheek, tracing over the scratch.

Frigga looked alarmed by what he said and growled, "Do not touch me!" She glared at him with her crystal blue eyes and said, "If the Aether is within me then you will not be able to use it."

Malekith smirked slightly and said, "The Aether is mine, I am its master." He leaned closer to Frigga and whispered, "So I am also your master." Frigga looked truly alarmed and angered and again tried to move away from him only to gasp in pain as fresh blood flowed from her wrists. Malekith watched her and then turned walking back into the darkness. Frigga saw him leave and lay on the table, dread filled her mind as she felt the Aether within her and knew that Malekith was not lying; she would soon be the true entity of darkness.

**This is my first story on this site and I really would appreciate feedback and suggestions or criticism. I do not own any of these characters *cries*. There will be more to come this is simply the 2nd Chapter, I do apologize for any errors or horrible sentence structure. **


	4. The Forgotten Warrior

Chapter 3-

Hidden in the soft shadows that draped the halls of Asgards palace, Loki and Thor walked quickly and silently. They occasionally glanced at each other but did not slow down, both of them well aware of what little time they had. Loki was now dressed in his leather and cloth royal robes and had his golden light armor on; and though he would never say it out loud he had missed the royal articles of clothing very much. With a cautious glance around them as they walked he finally broke the silence and said, "Well this brings back memories."

Thor looked at him and said in a quiet voice, "What do you mean?" He held Mjolnir tightly in one hand as he walked.

Loki smirked and answered, "Don't tell me you've forgotten brother?" He looked at Thor with a hint of amusement in his gaze. "All those years of sneaking out of the palace without Odin's permission. Going off to other realms and picking fights, or at least you did that part."

Thor smiled slightly at the memories, "And you always would hang back and watch until threats of war where thrown about."

"Yes, and by doing so I saved your sorry hide more than once." Loki pointed out with a bit of a chuckle. "Remember the Alfheim incident?"

Thor rolled his eyes as his brother brought up the subject. "Must you bring it up?" He asked looking a little amused but embarrassed.

Loki laughed shrugged slightly and only continued. "Possibly the most peaceful beings in all the Nine Realms and you managed to find a way to insult them to the degree that we were being chased through the forest with arrows being shot at us."

Thor shoved his brother lightly and chuckled, "You're only still bitter about it because you couldn't go back for those books."

Loki looked at him and said, "They had one of the best libraries in all the nine and I'm restricted from it because of you, I have a right to be bitter." The both started laughing quietly as they continued walking. But suddenly as though they could read each other's thoughts they both stopped and remembered that those days were long gone. They were no longer friends or brothers, but enemies allied by the same cause. But both of them couldn't help but feel a small ache in their chest as they longed for those times, but still the memories were buried again.

After several minutes of complete silence and soundless walking, they came to a halt outside the throne room. "Wait here." Thor said to Loki and then stepped forward peering into the room. Inside the throne room was empty all except for three men that stood near the rubble and dark elf ship. Thor smiled and nodded for Loki to follow him in.

"Thor." A large man with an equally large stomach and bushy red beard greeted as he saw the Asgardian prince enter the room.

"Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun thank you my friends." Thor said walking over in front of the Warriors Three. "I trust securing the vessel wasn't too tiring?" He asked with a joking smile.

Volstagg ran his hand through his red beard and said, "Tiring, of course not. But I am starving." He said with a smile.

"But that's only to be expected, the day you lose your appetite Volstagg is the day I know all life is coming to an end." Fandral said and ran his hand through his golden hair. He then turned to Thor and said with a more serious manner, "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you Thor? We want to help get the All Mother back."

Thor looked at his friends gratefully and said, "I know you do, but I need you three to be here to defend Asgard, and Jane." He reached out and put his hand on Fandral's shoulder.

Fandral returned the gesture and said with a slight smile, "And protect them we shall." He promised.

Loki was watching the exchange between Thor and his friends and he felt himself under an intense gaze. He looked over and saw Hogun glaring at him, Loki nodded to Hogun and smiled slightly not sure what exactly to do. He hated how Hogun could simply stare at him and make him burn with uncomfortable self awareness of his every action, and thought both past and present. Being completely out of all other options he leaned over to Hogun and asked, "So how's life been Hogun? Is that a new mace, it looks fabulous with the spikes and all."

Hogun suddenly gripped Loki by his collar with one hand and pulled him in close. He was giving Loki a death glare and said in a low, threatening tone, "If you betray Thor, I will kill you myself."

Loki couldn't say he was surprised by the threat and knew that the rest of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were all probably thinking the same thing. "Something tells me there would be a line." Loki said back to Hogun showing no fear. "Nice to see some people never change." He said before pulling himself away from the warrior.

"Come on Loki." Thor said as he approached the Dark Elf ship.

Loki glanced at Hogun and turned walking back over to stand with Thor. He nodded to the remaining two of the Warriors Three and they only glared at him rather threateningly. As he got closer to Thor and out of ear shot of the three warriors he said quietly, "They always were more your friends."

Thor only rolled his eyes and opened the ship. "Come on, get in." Thor said and started walking up the ramp of the ship.

"I'm just saying." Loki said with a shrug and followed his brother. As the door to the ship began to close, Loki and Thor both heard the alarms in the palace begin to go off. "Looks like someone finally discovered I'm missing." Loki said with a sly grin.

"Let's just get moving." Thor said and stood at the controls of the ship looking at them and trying to figure out how to get things going.

Frigga didn't realize she had drifted off into sleep until she heard the sound of a door and suddenly found herself waking up. She looked around and found that she was no longer on the black stone table; she was lying on the floor of a dark room with her hands restrained behind her back. A thin amount of light made the room just bright enough to see that there was a wall made of a mirror in front of her. Frigga managed to get to her feet and walked over to a spot in front of the mirrors where the light was strongest. When she saw her own reflection she gasped, the woman she was looking at in the mirror was her, but at the same time very much not her.

One of the first things the All Mother registered was that she was no longer wearing the blue dress and golden breast plate she had been in before she had blacked out. Instead she was in a long red dress that shimmered and had an elegant black design on it, the sleeves were see through and the chest showed a little too much for her comfort. Her hair was braided back and out of her face, and her hair seemed to be a bit darker. But what alarmed her most was not her clothes or her hair, but her skin and eyes. Her skin had become paler, much paler than it had before she had been taken. And under it on occasion a black vine or ripple could be seen as the Aether moved through her. Frigga looked into her own eyes and blinked several times, her once crystal blue eyes were now red like crimson with black around the iris. She forgot that her hands were chained behind her back and tried to bring a hand up to her face, she flinched as her hand restraints aggravated her wrist wounds.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice came from behind the All Mother and she whirled around looking into the shadows behind her. Malekith once again made his entrance from the shadows and stood smiling at Frigga. "I can't say that I don't like the host the Aether has chosen." He said looking at her.

Frigga narrowed her eyes and said, "It would be wise to stay away and to hold your tongue Malekith." She herself stood there wishing her arms were not chained behind her back.

Malekith smirked and began to walk closer to Frigga. "Or what? Your magic is useless, and you are trapped." He said and stood in front of her. Frigga suddenly brought her knee up and into him causing him to double over in pain. She smirked as she remembered using the same move against Laufey many years ago during the war.

When Malekith was down Frigga drew her foot back and slammed it into his side several times. "Lady Sif isn't the only female warrior on Asgard." She said and brought her foot down onto her captor again.

"Stop!" Malekith growled as she kicked him again. Suddenly Frigga stopped, her body not moving even though she wanted to continue to fight. Malekith got to his feet and looked at her he then slapped her hard across the face, cutting her other cheek with the back of his hand. He then drew back and punched her in the stomach.

Frigga stumbled back against the mirror as she was struck, warm glowing red blood ran down her cheek from her cut and she looked up at Malekith. She for some reason couldn't say anything or move, she was just forced against the wall as Malekith gripped her by the throat holding her there. His death glare suddenly became a smile as he realized what had just happened. "Oh dear All Mother, have you lost your ability to refuse me?" He looked at her and she glared back at him with her red eyes. "The Aether is working faster that I would have thought." He began to move his free hand along Frigga's waist. "Soon you won't even remember who you once were." He said and leaned forward kissing her closing his eyes with pleasure as he did so.

**This is my first story on this site and I really would appreciate feedback and suggestions or criticism. I do not own any of these characters *cries*. There will be more to come this is simply the 3****rd**** chapter, I do apologize for any errors or horrible sentence structure. **


	5. Glass Dove

Warning: This chapter is the reason this is rated M.

Chapter 4-

Frigga wanted nothing more than to knee the dark elf again, her mind screamed at her body to move away but nothing happened. She was no longer in control of herself all she could do was watch, hear and feel what was happening and she wished that she couldn't even do that. Malekith had her pinned against the mirrored wall as he forcefully kissed her; his eyes were closed showing that he took great pleasure in his actions. Frigga looked away from him, not wanting to see any part of the dark elf, her eyes focused up at the dark ceiling. She had to remain strong, she had to fight everything, the Aether, Malekith, fate… she had to fight for her son's, her kingdom, and for Odin. These were the things and people she loved most dear, and she would not allow herself to be broken or to give up, not when she had them to live for and if need be die for.

The All Mother's attention was forced back to Malekith as she felt his pale hand which had been gripping her throat drop down and around to her back. She shuddered feeling his cold hand rub the soft skin of her back where the red gown did not cover. The hand he held at her waist moved around to her back as well and he pulled her up against him, one of his hands moving up to the back of her head to deepen his kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss after a moment Malekith looked at her and said with a smile, "Do not look so angered All Mother, you will grow to love this in the new age. That is after the Aether takes you completely." He looked into her red eyes and saw the fires of defiance within them. "Go ahead and speak your mind All Mother, for soon you will forever be unable to." He nodded.

Frigga gasped as she felt something give way at his order to let her talk, she found that she could use her voice again. "I will never love this!" She hissed.

"Oh dear Frigga, you will have no choice in the matter." Malekith smile was twisted as he prepared to explain to her how doomed she really was. "As you know the Aether's purpose is to create complete and utter darkness. When it was inside the body of Jane Foster it was only there because that was the only vessel it could merge with. That is until it found you, my guess is you tried to calm Jane Foster during the attack, and you used your magic on her. And that magic, the magic you used, it is so bright and full of love and compassion, the Aether felt it and knew it had to turn it to darkness; to turn you to darkness."

The All Mother's glared didn't waver; neither did the defying look in her eyes. "That will never happen." She said in her firm and regal tone.

Malekith pulled her closer to him, forcing their bodies to press against each other. "As I said you have no choice in the matter. The Aether is turning you into darkness, your magic, your mind, your body and your spirit will soon be mine. And whatever shreds of who you once were will fade into oblivion, you will become the living form of the Aether, the bringer of darkness, and queen by my side." He said with a wicked grin. "And you will kill all that you once loved, simply because I command you to."

Frigga looked at him fear sparking inside her at his words. "If I am unable to stop you Malekith, then know that my sons will. Know that my husband will do whatever it takes to protect his kingdom and all of the nine realms even if it means killing me. And know that darkness will not rule and you shall never win." She said putting the fear aside and allowing her words to flow with seriousness.

Malekith frowned at her words and said in a low voice, "I think you have spoken enough All Mother, it is time for you to accept your fate and learn your place."

Frigga's felt the Aether take control again and knew she would be unable to say or do anything against him yet again. She was held prisoner in her own body and knew that Malekith was speaking the truth when he said the Aether would turn her into darkness, she could feel it inside her eating away at all the light and love. She then felt something else; Malekith had his mouth to her neck and was sucking lightly on her skin. One of his hands rubbed along her leg through the red dress, and the other moved across her back untying the laced back of her dress.

She closed her eyes feeling the dress grow looser as his fingers pulled at the strings. She wished that she had control over her body because then even though her hands were bound behind her back, she could at least struggle. She felt his tongue glide across her neck and then he pressed his lips to hers again. He forced his tongue into her mouth and moved it around, his hands pausing for a moment as he kissed her. But soon went back to work pulling at her dress until he finally managed to rip it off of her. He pulled back a moment and examined her body. "The Aether has truly exquisite taste." He said and rubbed her soft skin, examining each curve and smiling as he saw the ripple of the Aether under her skin.

She saw the way he examined her and couldn't bare it anymore, she closed her eyes unable to look at him or anything at all for that matter. Frigga wanted to flinch as she felt his touch and his mouth on her chest. She felt a large piece of her break away inside, she was wife of Odin and was loyal to Odin and Odin alone, but now she was forced to be with another man. Though she wanted to cry and scream and fight, she held back her tears and remained absolutely still because she had no other choice. She felt the Aether chipping away at her inside just as much as she felt Malekith's touch on her outside.

She felt Malekith move away for an instant and heard the rustling of what sounded like metal and cloth. She couldn't open her eyes, she just needed to block it all out, she let her thoughts focus on her memories. It was becoming more and more difficult to focus on her memories as the Aether stole them from her. But she managed to hold onto a few precious memories the meant the world to her. Hers and Odin's wedding day, Thor's birth, holding baby Loki in her arms, playing with her two sons, being held by Odin as they stood alone looking at the sunset from the palace banister, teaching Loki magic, watching her son's as young men laughing and joking with each other. She held onto these precious memories, refusing to let the Aether have them. Then she felt Malekith's touch return and felt him enter her.

Odin sat in his chamber completely alone, he needed to be alone he needed to be weak. When he was in front of his subjects and his soldiers he could show no weakness or sorrow, not even when his wife was taken from him. But now that he was alone he could grieve, he held his head in his strong hands and his mouth was open in silent sobs. Though his hands caught most of his tears, some fell into his beard, he had only cried once before this while he was king. The last time he had let his tears fall it had been after he thought his son Loki had fallen into the space and died. But this time his crying was much worse, he had lost his beloved Frigga. She had sat beside him and wept for Loki, and then he had held her in his arms and they cried together for their lost son. But now Odin was alone, he was without his best friend and the one person he loved more than anything else in the world.

With a sudden outburst of rage Odin screamed at the top of his lungs and threw the closest object. The object hit the wall and broke into tiny pieces; Odin looked at the object and realized it had been the glass dove he had given to Frigga many years ago. She had loved it and kept it on the table by their bed; Odin raced over to the tiny pieces and fell to the ground trying to put them back together. After a moment he stopped letting his hands fall to the ground and his head hang looking at the pieces of the dove with his one eye. "Frigga my love I am so sorry." He gasped as tears came again.

He knew she was most likely dead and told himself that he should not have any hope. But something deep inside of him burst it way to the surface, he could feel Frigga. He couldn't explain it, but this feeling was more than just a feeling, it was truth. Frigga was alive and a prisoner and she was in great pain and danger. "But how do I know this!?" Odin said aloud.

Suddenly there came a knocking at the door of his chamber. "King Odin?" The voice of Lady Sif came from behind the door.

Odin stood and looked at the door, composing himself he said in an unshaken voice, "Enter."

Lady Sif opened the door and looked in at the king; he stood beside a pile of small shards of glass. Her silver eyes examined the man and she could tell he had been crying. "Jane Foster is back on earth as you ordered." She said.

Odin nodded and looked away, "Good, she is safer there." He said and was about to dismiss Lady Sif. Then suddenly he blurted out, "Have Thor and Loki truly gone?"

Lady Sif nodded and said, "Yes, they have gone to find Queen Frigga."

"They believe her to be alive." Odin said partly to himself. "But why would she, Malekith would have killed her, he should have killed her."

"Should?" Sif asked raising a thin dark eyebrow and looked at Odin. "All Father, do you believe the All Mother is alive?"

Odin looked at her and said, "I do not know, part of me knows she is dead, but still something is telling me she lives and needs my help. I don't know how I know, but I just know that she is alive."

Sif looked at Odin and said in a simple tone, "It is your love my king, your love for her and her love for you. It is one of the strongest magic's, it is what gives you the will to fight, to let go..." She paused and knew that that's what she was forced to do, let go of Thor because he didn't love her, he loved Jane Foster. "and find one another no matter what. Your love is what is telling you she is alive, do not ignore it."

Odin looked at her and stood thinking for a moment of her words. He then grabbed his helmet and cloak and made his way for the door. "Lady Sif, assemble the Warriors Three and meet me in the throne room." He ordered her.

"My King?" She said in a questioning tone as he walked past.

Odin turned and looked at her, a fire burning within him. "We are going to save my wife." He said.

**This is my first story on this site and I really would appreciate feedback and suggestions or criticism. I do not own any of these characters *cries*. There will be more to come this is simply the 4th chapter, I do apologize for any errors or horrible sentence structure. **


End file.
